Blissful Nightmare
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: All my worst fears had come true, the one person I had ever allowed myself to love, left me. Now I have to get him back, because without him, I'm nothing.
1. Chapter 1 Bllissful Nightmare

I have the same one every night. It's always one of you. Whether you're holding me or kissing me gently with your hands gently wrapped in my hair and all it does is make me miss you that much more. I still don't understand why we can't be together. But then again, you never one to sit down and explain things in a way that makes sense. The dreams started before we had even had that first kiss. Back then the kiss was just me thinking I was foolish for hoping you would ever see me as more than a friend. Back then it truly was a dream.

Then that night of our first kiss, you have to remember that night, you do don't you? How I was high on nothing but life, we spent the night walking around the grounds like we always do, and as I ran through the deserted corridors in the middle of the night. Then I grabbed your hand, wanting you to skip along with me, but as I tried to move you pulled me back. When I looked into your eyes I saw emotions I never had before. For a split second I recognized one emotion as desire and something else, but before I had much time to decipher your eyes, your lips were on mine in what might have been the best kiss in history. Our lips moved rhythmically to each other, and I wound my arms around your neck and savored the moment. The dreams continued, but now they weren't just a dream, no they were memories, running through my head as I slept, as if I didn't think about them enough when I was awake.

We were happy, I had everything I wanted, I had you. I never understood why that had to changed, you said you were forced to say goodbye. It couldn't be true, we were meant to be together forever, and you promised me we would. But then you said goodbye.

So from there on, the dream that had changed to mean so many different things, from a hopeful wish, to a happy memory, to what it is now, a nightmare. A blissful nightmare of the one thing I want, of the thing I had once had, and the one thing I had lost and would never have again. Now when I close my eyes, I always see the same things. When I close my eyes I can be truly happy again. This nightmare has been good for me, it has made me realize what it is that I want most, and that's you, I want you and me together, that's all I ever wanted.

So that's what I'll have. For two years I have tried to act as if I'm alright but I'm done pretending. This will be my year, our year, because no matter what you say, I know you miss me too. You will be mine again because this year is about showing you exactly what you left behind. I miss you so bad it hurts, I will make you miss me, enough for you to finally admit that our break up was a mistake, and trust me you will. Albus Potter, if you meant to let me go to see if I would come back, well I never left. And Albus, you better watch yourself; you might fall in love with someone who doesn't want to catch you.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, this is probably one of my most prized stories, I have the first five and ½ chapters written, and I also have some of the later chapters done, so as long as I don't get too busy there should be posts pretty often. I really appreciate reviews whether you like my story or apsolutley hate it, let me know.

Love always

The StoryWriter


	2. The Love that Never Died

**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom**

**Everything is wrong**

**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**

'**Cause I was there when you said forever and always**

**Taylor Swift**

I looked into his eyes once more before it went dark. I desperately tried to find my way back but when I opened my eyes I saw only darkness. I looked around the room as my eyes adjusted to the new lighting; I slowly began to recognize the outline of my bedroom. I pushed myself up into a sitting position with my back against my head board. I took deep breaths, holding back the tears, but quickly losing my control.

The images were fresh in my mind, I could make out every line in his face, and yet I had seen in three months. But I wouldn't have to wait much longer, no, only a couple more hours. If I could survive the rest of the night I would be able to see him in the morning. Not that I will be able to talk to him, not that's practically forbidden, although in the following year I don't know what to expect. I would have to spend every day with him, just the two of us in a common room together. Oh one of the many perks of being made head girl.

He filled every dream I had, because I loved him, and he loved me. I could tell, I wasn't just in denial. When we had kissed, I could feel the love. Yet, he broke up with me with no reason as to why. The only thing I could piece together was that it had something to do with his family, right before he ended it he had gone to have an emergency meeting, and in his family that means something. When he came back, he was off, he kissed me as if it would be our last little did I know that it was.

He left me standing in the middle of the great hall, just standing there, denying the truth to hit me, thinking of anything but his last words. Then I went to my best friend in the world and find that she's not talking to me either.

On my bed side table sat the letter from Hogwarts explaining how I had been chosen as Head Girl at the bottom told me who my partner would be. This was the guy I would share a dorm with, patrol with every night and never be able to ignore. So, of course only my life would permit this to happen. You would think I had used up enough bad luck for three people, but the universe apparently decided it found a little extra to add to my monthly distribution.

I looked down at the name, not that I could actually see the words, but I have read the letter to have it memorized by heart. Once again, my heart was taking a toll thanks to Albus Potter.

Albus Potter was my best friend, my confidant, my hero, my savior, my family, my true love. In fourth year, he kissed me and that was when I claimed him as mine. Not so much on the romantic side, not that I can't still feel his lips on mine because I can, every second of every day. But because I felt safe in his arms, and that's all I needed, I just needed to know he was close by and I felt safe. Now, I'm forced to look over my shoulder every second, scared of what will attack me from behind, only turning my head forward to make sure nothing attacked me from the front.

Albus had saved me from my dad, who would beat me, when he was sure he had hit my mom to the limit. One day I sent an owl, trying to sound as normal as possible, and I'm sure to anybody else, it would have passed. But not two hours later Albus was on my front doorstep with his dad. I had never been more thankful in my life. Mr. Potter had immediately started to duel my father the moment he stepped in the hall. Al didn't care he just ran past and check behind every door before he found me curled up crying.

Albus held me for hours before we finally got up and went to his house where his mom cleaned up my busted lips and healed the few bruises she could, alleviating most of the pain from the rest. Then I went to bed, after skipping dinner, again Albus came up to me and held me. I feel asleep in his arms and he didn't once try to get up, just burying his head in my hair and he too fell asleep.

For once I felt safe.

Then the walls crumbled down and the real world crashed around me as I had to figure out life without him. I didn't become one of those helpless girls begging at his need for him to come back to me. No, I knew if I wanted him back I had to stay strong, because he would come back. I just wasn't going to have him come back to me because he felt he had to save me again. No I needed him to come back because he realized he really did love me. He needed to work, I wasn't going to just fall into him again, and I would stand strong.

The platform was just starting to get crowded when my Aunt dropped me off. Aunt Jamie had been treating me like a princess since I had moved in with her. When my mom died my Aunt lost contact with me other than the birthday and Christmas card. I guess she thought it was her fault what happened to me. I don't blame her, truly, but there's nothing I can say to her to get her to leave me alone, and at the moment she's my only friend. Yeah, it's sad, but when your best friend is Rose Weasley and she is forced to choose between her family and you, well let's just say I don't blame her for not choosing me.

My Aunt pulled into the closest parking spot to the station that I could find. It took me twenty minute walk from the parking lot to the Platform 9 ¾ was silent. I turned to my aunt before I boarded the train.

"Thank you," I told her, wrapping my arms around her in a tight hug.

"You have nothing to thank me for. You have lived through so much." She told me, hugging me back just as tightly.

I turned away from her before I started to cry. I made my way to the back of the train, past even where the Slytherians sat. On my way I looked into a compartment here and there, against my better judgment. Of course with my luck I looked up and found myself starring into the all too familiar, beautiful emerald green eyes of none other than Albus Potter. For a moment I could have sworn he smiled before his face was bathed in sadness, and possibly regret.

I looked at the ground and quickened my pace towards the empty compartment. I heard him call my name, but convinced myself that it was only my imagination. Needless to say when I finally did stop he was still where I had left him at the front of the train.

When I entered the empty compartment I took large deep breaths to calm my racing heart. It was like this every time. I calmed down and pulled out my school robes. I changed quickly and sat down with a book. Oh, how I longed that my life was a simple story. It would be nice to know that in the end everything gets better, but until Al is mine again nothing will ever be right.

Look I know how I must sound. I sound like a love sick sap. The truth, well that's just my life I guess. I'm lost, and I have been for the past two years. But I think the fog is finally clearing and I'm starting to see what I have to do. I need to help myself because in the end that's all I can do. This year, I'm coming out of my shell, I won't be the same person I once was, but I need him to see me the way he did when we were friends. Although it may seem that I'm doing this all for a boy, and you should never change yourself for one person, this is different. It may not seem like it, but in due time things will all make sense I promise.

**Another chapter, another chance for you to review and tell me what you think. **

**Love always,**

** K**


	3. The Way it Happened

**OK so I don't usually like adding a note at the beginning of a story but for this instance I just want to explain that from now on the story will be switching perspectives. The story will mostly be in the same point of view but for things like this it will be in Albus' point of view. So here we go.**

**Breakin' down and coming undone**

**It's a roller coaster kinda rush**

**And I never knew I could reel that much**

**And that's the way I loved you**

**The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift**

The summer had been long and boring. Every waking moment, the same as it had been for close to seven years, were filled with thoughts of her. I needed her back, and I would get her back. This year, I was going to talk to her, and it was as if fate had been on my side. My family thought something was wrong with me when I had found out that she was going to be Head Girl.

I had been warned, forbidden, and forced to be with her any longer. But, if she would take me, I wanted her back. I didn't know how I was going to even talk to her. She hated me, I would hate me, and I do hate me.

I had been looking forward to September 1st with more excitement than I had when I was to be a first year. I lay awake at night seeing her face only to fall asleep to dream of her laugh. In other words, I was head over heels in love with the girl that I had broken it off with.

I first met Alisha Anderson on the train ride first year. She was sitting alone in a compartment and she seemed so alone. I was on my way back from using the restroom. She was sweet and shy, instantly I was drawn to her. For the rest of the night we stayed together. My family found me an hour later, Rose had begun to worry like she always does, and they found us laughing and eating sweets. Rose and Alisha got along in a heartbeat and as a group we rode the boats up to the castle.

Alisha was the second to be called up to be sorted, as she approached the old hat my stomach dropped as I realized that this could be it. It was one hundred percent possible that she could be sorted into a different house than me. When she was declared a Gryffindor I was no longer scared about being in Slytherian. Even though I had known this girl for no longer than a couple of hours, and even though I was only eleven at the time I knew we would be together.

The first four years at Hogwarts together had been the best of my life. Where ever I went you wouldn't see me without Alisha, Rose and Scorpius. We were inseparable, even during holidays. The night before the train ride home for Christmas in our fourth year I kissed Alisha. Already I knew that I loved her. A week later I received a letter from Alisha, there was something wrong. I suspected a problem with her home life, it would explain why she spent so much time at my place, but I didn't think it was that bad. My dad didn't hesitate when I told him something was wrong and he needed to take me to see her.

I was right. We got there and her dad was drunk, as we approached the door we heard screaming then a whimper of pain. My dad kicked the door in and started fighting the scum bag who was supposed to be her father. I ran through the house in a panic, I had only been here a hand full of times but I knew enough to be able to find her room. Alisha was curled up in the corner, tears streaming down her cheek, a sob escaping her lips. I held her in my arms for two hours; it was silent except for the sound of her crying. Finally I grabbed a duffle bag, throwing in a few of the necessities and flooed to my house.

I watched and held her hand as my mom healed the bruises. Her lip was split and still bleeding slightly, bruises ran up and down her arms, her face was still red from what looked like multiple hits. She also had a few crack ribs and the skin under her right eye was a little black. That image of her still haunts me; I shudder just to think of it. After that night, I never left her side. The only time you ever could find us apart was when we were asleep in our dorms. Even the school nurse became used to the fact that if I was in the Hospital Wing due to a Quidditch Injury, or she was in for the flu, they wouldn't rest until the other was lying next to them. His life revolved around making sure she was safe, nothing was more important.

It was for that reason that he had to break up with her, causing her more pain. It hurt him to see the pain in her eyes, but he convinced himself that it was the only way. During summer break of his fifth year Al began receiving threats. They didn't bother him, he had become somewhat unconcerned, and it was a fact of life that there were people in the world that wanted his dad and his entire family dead. As bad as it sounds, threat had become a part of life. But then they started threatening Alisha. They sent him photos of her, they were taken from a distance, but they proved that they had been following her. Al began to worry, he told his Dad and then left it at that. The final straw was when the Muggle Theater that Alisha was at with her Aunt was attacked. Her Aunt was in the hospital for a week and Alisha was to be in a cast for six weeks (only about two after they took her to a wizard healer).

Albus became convinced that the only way to protect Alisha was to break up with her. He had it set in his mind that it was the only way. He can still remember the conversation with his parents.

~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_~!_

(FLASHBACK)

"I think I have to break up with her." Albus said one night during dinner.

"With who, Alisha?" James asked from across the table.

"Yeah," Albus said looking down at his food.

"Why do you think that Al?" Lily questioned, but as he answered he looked at his dad. An almost knowing look was in Harry Potter's eyes as he looked back at his youngest son.

"Al," he began, "It won't do any good to break up with her."

"It will protect her, the letters say that they want us to break up, and if we do then she'll be safe." Harry Potter looked at Albus and shook his head. "I can't have her in any more danger; she's had enough pain for a life time." He continued.

"What good will it do if you break up with her," His mother spoke for the first time. "Potter men seem to think that they know what's best that us, they always over look the fact that we don't care about the danger." His mother spoke with a fire and intensity that he had never heard. She looked at his father the entire time she spoke. "You will hurt her if you break up with her Albus Severus Potter. Just know that whatever you choose, you might regret what you decide and you may never get the chance to make things right, remember that." With that his mother walked out of the room.

The three children looked confusedly between their father and the retreating figure of their mother. "Dad?" James finally asked after a long awkward silence. "What was that about?"

"I left your mom when I was sixteen because I thought it would help protect her if we put distance between us." He rubbed his eyes as if to get a bad image out of his head. "Instead I left her heartbroken, while I set of to defeat Voldemort while hopelessly in love. I spent the whole time I was away from her, worried about how she was and if she was okay." He looked me hard in the eyes when he next spoke, "What I did left a huge mark, and not the kind you can see. Every once in a while something someone say will strike a nerve, and while I love your mother with everything I have, and I know she loves me too. She still hates me for what I did, and quite honestly, I hate myself for it." He stood up and brought his plate into the kitchen and we all stayed silent for the rest of dinner.

!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~

That was the first time I really considered breaking up with her. I didn't though; I couldn't do that to her or myself. Instead I just kept her even closer to me.

Jamie Hedra, Alisha's aunt, came to me during a Hogsmeade weekend. She was panicked and scared. She begged me to break up with her niece. I didn't even have to ask why, by the look in her eyes she too had started to receive threats. She explained how she was willing to take any action to keep her niece safe, because she had failed to in years previous. She said that if I didn't break up with her she would be forced to take Alisha away, bring her to a different school under a different name.

Looking back, I should have just let them move, it probably would have saved me from the pain of seeing her. Sparing me form the hurt and longing etched on Alisha's face every time our eyes meet. But I was selfish; I knew that I couldn't live without knowing that she was okay and alive. So I made a decision, I broke up with Alisha and left her at the train station before Christmas break. I wasn't until I boarded the train that I realized the mistake I had made. I stayed away, but now I can't live without her. I have spent the last two years trying to get over her, trying to convince myself that she was better off, but not anymore, the moment she shows any kind of want or need for me, I'll be at her side before her heart can beat again.

!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_!~_~!_

My Lovely reader,

I hope the chapter that I have put before you pleases you. Review

Love

K


	4. A Friend, Possibly

I am quiet, or at least I am now. I'm keep my head low and don't cause any trouble, I am a perfect student, although I never raise my hand in class, and if I do happen to be called on in class I mumble a quick reply without drawing too much attention. People are afraid of me, not that I have done as much as threaten a person. Every time someone tries to get close to me there eyes quickly dart across the hall, or room. It's always to the same group of people, no one dare talk to me. It used to be that they just wouldn't talk to me if a family or friend of Albus' was in the room, but eventually people decided not to try at all.

Needless to say I'm alone. The compartment on the train ride was empty; the carriage that pulls students up towards the castle was empty. I sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and in previous two years I rarely opened the curtains around my four-poster bed unless it was to crawl out of bed or back in it. My weekends and spare time was spent in the library.

So you can imagine how shocked when someone decided to sit across from as everyone began to take their seats in the great hall, all waiting anxiously for the feast to begin. I looked up from the empty golden plate sitting in front of me.

Sitting on the bench opposite of me was a tall dark brown haired, blue eyed boy smiling. I had never seen him before in my life, and I know everyone in this school.

"Hello, my names Donavan Jackson, Donny is much preferred though." He greeted reaching his hand out expecting a handshake in return.

"And why are you sitting here?" I asked bluntly. I was never one for beating around the bush.

For a second hurt registered across his face, quickly masked by a smile, as he retracted his hand. "You look like you were lonely and needed a friend."

"And you decided that you wanted the position." I asked, raising my eyebrows in return.

"Well . . . yeah?" He said, more of a question at first. "Yes, I'm new here, so I could also use a friend. We can be new students together."

I laughed in return, not a happy laugh, almost sarcastically if I was to be honest. "I'm not new here, far from it actually, I just prefer to be left alone. "

The smile slipped from his face, "Can I sit here anyway?" He asked after a few moments where the noise in the great hall increasingly became louder and louder. I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by an immediate silence. The doors swung open and following Professor Longbottom into the middle of the dining area was a crowd of first years, all looking nervous and scared. I silently nodded my head, giving Donny permission to stay.

When dinner was over I took up my duties as Head Girl and directed first years to the pre-determined prefect who was going to lead them to their dorm. I had a meeting after dinner in the Headmaster's office, and quiet honestly if it didn't concern my living arrangements I probably would have skipped it to go to sleep. I entered the room silently; Albus was talking to Severus Snape's and Albus Dumbledore's portraits. One of them must have tipped Al off because he faded into silence. I sat in the chair farthest from Al while still remaining in front of the desk. The awkward moment lasted forever. I looked around the room in amazement, I had only been here once before and the time had been filled with such horrible memories that I forced myself to focus on the details of the office. The desk was neat, everything organized into stacks off to the side, an open bottle of ink and a quill lay across a blank piece of paper in the middle of the desk. The bookshelves were lined from wall to wall with no open space, in front of the pictures was a few pictures here and there mainly of the professor receiving awards and such.

In an empty corner almost covered by the bookshelves was a wall of pictures, before Alisha could make a move to get a closer look the door was opened and in walking the ever stern, tall and proud Minerva McGonagall. Although she may walk a little slower than she use to and she looks more fragile than she did before the war, she still had the ability to strike fear in any student and never needed to speak a word to be able to silence a hall. Many stories have been told, but out of all the stories that circulat among this generation, one thing if for certain, no adult is truly willing to relive the past, some more than others but their past haunts them all.

McGonagall took the headmaster's seat and looked both of us up and down; a faint smile appeared on her lips. "Well, I must say I wasn't surprised when you two were the most voted for amongst the teachers. I do wonder how you two have managed to captivate and enchant teachers of whose subjects neither of you had studied, but never the less there wasn't a doubt in who was to be the next Head Boy and Girl. So congratulations." She paused and registered my shocked expression while Albus' face remained clear of any reaction. "Now, as for your living arrangements, I would like to say that I can't control the portrait that guards your dorm. His portrait was installed specifically for this task of broadening the minds of the school's leaders. I have been told that he will ask you personal questions, academic questions pertaining to wizard and muggle education, as well as asking you to find meaning behind a poem or quote from famous or not so famous Wizards and Muggles from throughout history. I can't help you, at the end of the year, the portrait will ask you questions about what you should have learned over the year, the only help you are allowed, is the ability to help each other. Think carefully, chose wisely and open your mind." She took one last look at us before standing. "You two may go, I wish you the best of luck, and now I must send a letter to the ministry regarding the first years and where they have been sorted. Good night."

As soon as we were allowed to leave I was out the door. I hadn't been in such close proximity with Al in a long time. I miss him, he has changed. He is tall and well muscled. He was amazingly tan skin, no doubt from hours of playing in the sun with his family all summer. His green eyes were still the same, though and that is what I miss the most.

Hello again,

I would really like just one review, even if it is just to tell me that you hate my guts, or possibly you just want me to look at a story you have posted, but seriously just one review.

Love,

The Story Writer


	5. Are You Sure?

**Are You Sure?**

Alisha was able to beat Albus to their new room and didn't pay attention to anything except the the voice asking her the date in which she was born. Without looking at the new room she would be living in she entered her room and broke down in tear. Eventually the tears calmed and the sadness rocked her to sleep.

It wasn't until early morning that Alisha looked around her new living quarters. In her room it was set up just like her dream room would always look like. The bedspread was black with purple polka-dots. All her furniture was black, and she had her own personal fireplace which had a comfortable looking recliner. It was the perfect place to hide from Albus considering there wasn't anywhere else in this castle he wasn't allowed that she was also welcome.

She cleaned up in the joint bathroom the two heads were now forced to share, she was thankful she woke up early enough to avoid an awkward meeting. The common room was a place for any true Gryffindor. The couches were a beautiful shade of red and the curtains were a brilliant gold. The fireplace in here was much larger than her personal one, it was surrounded with large couches and a coffee table in the middle. By each door to the different dorm rooms were large desks fully stocked with parchment and quills. The rest of the walls in the room were filled with books. Upon further inspection there were all kinds of books, muggle fairy tales, wizarding children stories, along with history books from both muggle and wizarding past.

Alisha could hear movement coming from what could only be Albus' room. Quickly she grabbed her things and headed to breakfast. As she planned the great hall was completely deserted. A loud pop that echoed in teh vacant room sounded and she turned to find her too favorite creatures in the entire world.

"Good morning Kreacher, Good morning Winky, how was your guy's vacation?" She looked down at the two house elves and finally felt at home. Even after all the students turned their backs on her, not everyone stopped talking to her; she had the two house elves and Hagrid. The teachers loved her too.

"The Potters are ever kind to us." Winky squeaked. "But tell us about you, Ms."

"My Aunt is still trying to 'make it up to me' and I had no contact with anyone what-so-ever" She smiled though, she was with her friends.

"The youngest Master Potter has been asking of you" Kreacher croaked with a wise and knowing look in his old eyes.

"What are you implying exactly?" But the house elf never got to reply, with the sound of incoming students they had to return to the kitchens and once again Alisha was left alone.

Food appeared on top of the long tables and she began to fill her plate with a large portion of whatever was within her reach.

"I figured you were the type to rise early, I'm glad I found you." Donny sat down once again on the opposite side of the table. "Now, I realized that you don't have many friends, but it is custom to tell your new friend your name. Otherwise I'm going to have to make up my own and you might not like what I come up with."

"Why are you here? You have obviously noticed that I'm not the type to keep company and if you want to make any friends here you should be talking to somebody else. Make a proper name for yourself." She was angry, not because he wouldn't leave her alone, but because he didn't understand exactly what he was doing by sitting next to her.

"You don't think I'm making a name for myself?" He actually laughed at this. "I'm sitting next the one girl everyone is afraid of. I'll be honest here, I knew everything about you before I sat next to you last night. I'll be honest, you intrigued me. The girl who single handedly enter the hearts of the entire Potter-Weasley family and nobody know how or why, but now they can't even seem to look at you."

"So what, you want to befriend the Potter family, because trust me, I'm not the best way to do that. Now if your goal is for everyone to know your name, that is certain. By the end of the day everyone will know your name and be asking what is wrong with you for wanting to be my friend."

"Honestly, from what I have heard, I don't think that any of this is your fault. No, by the look in your eyes, he broke up with you didn't he?"

"How did yo-" But he cut her off.

"But you still love him, I can see that you pretend to be someone you're not. Quite honestly I hate the guy, but I want to help you. Whether you go back to him is up to you, but there is a small spark in you, and while everyone else has given up on you since your fall from the war hero's good graces, I'm not giving up on you."

"Well, 'friend' I would finally give you my name, but based on the background check you did on me, you probably already know." She smiled at him and turned back to her breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Albus woke up with a smile that only lasted long enough for him to remember it was naught but a dream. She had run away from him yesterday and let's not forget her new friend. Rumors had already begun to spread that they were dating, but he knew better than anyone not to believe what people said. As he got up he could faintly hear the portrait door close.<p>

Breakfast wouldn't be served for over half an hour so she must be visiting Kreacher. Funny how she thinks he doesn't know about it. Not to sound too creepy but he knew everything she did. Kreacher had come to him after Christmas break when they first broke up. He flat out told him that if Albus wouldn't allow him to still speak with her then Kreacher would demand clothing. Albus was more than willing to allow the old house elf what he wanted, it was another way he could ensure her safety.

On his walk down to breakfast, people flocked him was usual. Rose eventually found him and they talked casually as they made their way down the stairs. Scorpius was already waiting for them in the great hall and if something else hadn't caught his eye, he would have seen a very interesting sight of someone trying to leave Scorpius side in a hurry.

However, something interesting did catch his eye. The new kid was there again, by her side. Not knowing what to think he tried to look away, he would have to find out more about him. Obviously the poor kid hadn't heard of who she was in the eyes in this school. He would leave her once he found out and she would be alone again. If he stayed though, that kid would earn all of Albus' respect.

As he sat down for his morning meal just as the post arrived. He searched the sky for his parent's bird which they usually sent with a letter for both him and his sister. While Dragon was supposedly the family owl his father would always say that it wasn't his owl and he only borrowed it from the rest of them. After his first owl died, he swore to never again own his own owl.

Dragon dropped in front of him with the standard two letters. Automatically his sister reached for her letter and then left to head off to class. Discarding the letter for later, he too headed to class with his friends.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
><strong>A.N.<strong>  
><strong>So who exactly hates me for not updating in four months? I am so sorry, I doubt I even have anyone left you likes this story or remembers it. Hopefully some of you reading it for the first time will let me know what you think. I will write soon, starting on the next chapter now.<strong>

**Write on,**  
><strong>The Storywriter<strong>


	6. In Close Quarters

The first Perfect meeting was set for after classes on the first day of school, and considering it was the first of the year it would most likely last up until dinner. Already talk erupted throughout the school of how the once golden couple was going to be forced into the same room. Not to mention nobody had seen the two talk to each other in years.

The other rumor freshly circulating the gosip wheel was that after the breakup of a century and the downfall of the most popular girl in school, she finally found another guy to catch her interest.

Just by looking at him, Alisha could tell that all the talking was starting to get to her new friend. It didn't seem he had anticipated just how much talk would start by her being merely seen with a person her age, let alone a male.

The first class of the day was Potions, and Professor Slughorn, may his soul rest in peace (you know if he actually dies one day), ended up having a substitute on the first day of class. This simply meant one of the teachers in the school who happened to not have a class would read from the plans that had been left out.

The 7th year's potions class was relatively small, the largest group of students being from Slytherins. However, a large number of Gryffindors had chosen to remain in this class, strangely enough (or not really) they were all friends, or had been at one time.

Today, Alisha began to put her in motions the plans she had created over the summer. So, instead of leading Donny to the back of the room to take up her regular seat, she decided to take the front window closest to the door. It was almost comical to see the double-take every student did as they stepped into the classroom for their first lessons.

Alisha made sure to avoid all forms of eye contact but refused to bow her head as normal, she looked straight forward until class began. Their assignment was simple, they were to choose a potion to brew and discuss all the positive and negatives of such a potion. They wouldn't begin to brew until the next class, therefore the students collectively decided, without needing to voice their decisions, that no work was to be done today.

It was then that Alisha looked around the class room. Albus was in a different seat then in previous years. No doubt that was because she too had chosen a new seat. Rose and Scorpius surronded him, talking in hushed whispers. They obviously said something wrong as Albus abruptly stood up and stormed out the door, not even bothering to gather his things. Curiosity aside, Alisha turned back to her old friends, both looked unhappy with how the conversation ended.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
>Classes passed in much the same way. Alisha would tug Donny around to all their classes and arrived early so she could take up the same new seats. Albus and his friends would show up a few minutes later and end up having to take seats in the back.<p>

Instead of heading to the Great Hall for lunch, Alisha asked her new friend is she could introduce her to another of her few friends. Donny was happy to oblige. So with that they headed out onto the grounds, during their walk Alisha answered all of Donny's questions.

"Who is the red head?" Alisha stopped.

"Which one?" She replied almost accusingly.

"The one talking to your ex." He stated cautiously.

"Why do you care?"

"What, she's hot."

"That is Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter. Al's best friend, the one next to her was Scorpius Malfoy."

"Are they dating or something?"

"No, of course not, Scorpius is already completely in love, it's just kind of a secret. He's liked her since third or fourth year."

"Who?" Donny asked, curious on all the Hogwarts' gossip.

"What are you a twelve year old girl? I can't tell I was sworn to secrecy, and even though they turned their backs on me, I don't think it would help get on their good sides if I start telling all their secrets." As they got closer to the small cabin on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, Alisha's smile grew.

"Hagrid" She called as she banged on the door to the small cabin. Instead of the door opening, barking could be heard just on the other side, Donny stepped back in shock.

"Fang! Quiet you." A gruff voice shouted from around the side of the building. This time Donny stepped back in fear. A large man with and unruly beard appeared holding an axe. Alisha however just stepped closer to the half giant and waited for him to drop the axe so he could give her a hug.

"Hagrid, this is my friend Donny. Donny, Rubeus Hagrid." She introduced the two.

"Friend, you say. I'm proud of you, merlin knows you need people your age to talk to." Hagrid gave the small girl another squeeze.  
>"I wish we could stay Hagrid, but I promised I would meet Professor Longbottom before class so he could show me the latest project her wants help on. Plus, as I just found out, Herbology just so happens to be Donny's favorite subject."<p>

The bid the man goodbye after their short visit, only to make their way to five large greenhouses. They entered the first of five which also happened to be the largest. "Neville!" Alisha shouted.

"Alisha, you can't talk to a professor like that," Donny scolded.

"You know, the boy has a point, why do I let you get away with it again?" Said the Professor from behind a plant.

Alisha stuck her tongue out at her friend before returning to the older man, "For the same reason I call Professor Lupin _Teddy_, you both love me. Besides I have seen you outside the castle at countless family dinners and birthday parties, and don't you forget the kinds of things I can tell the school about." He sigh in defeat.

"Don't tell anyone about this or it will be a detention for you," Nevillle threatened at the silent boy behind Alisha.

"Don't threaten him, he doesn't know you're kidding. Donny, this is the herbology professor as well as the head of Gryffindor house."

"Nice to have you Mr. Jackson. You are certainly deciding to make quite an impression by befriending the likes of her."

"Sorry Sir, but it sound almost as if I should be afraid."

"Son, if you aren't afraid, you haven't met my godson yet. He is the jealous type and is more than a little protective of her."

Alisha huffed in annoyance, "He gave up his right to be protective of me when he left."

"I'm not saying he has any right to be. He may be one of the smartest kids in the school, but he is still an idiot." Neville smiled down at Alisha, but simultaneously apologizing.

"You know," Came a voice from behind them, "I could report you to the Headmistress for saying that about a student." Albus raised an eyebrow and smirked, enjoying that he had a reason to look at Alisha without having to hide it.

"Well Al, it's your fault for being early for my class, last time I checked you liked to play it close to the bell." Neville crossed the room to give his godson a hug.  
>"I can hardly be to blame, I had to show up on time if I wanted my normal seat, but I see I was still to late." Albus shot another look at the girl.<p>

"Yes, well I thought if I brought my new friend around early to all our classes," She grabbed Donny's arm to emphasize who she was talking about. "I thought he could get a chance to meet all of his new teachers." She smiled sweetly at her ex.

"Yes well, the rest of the class isn't to far behind me so I think I will just take a seat in the back." Albus headed that way and sat to read a book.

True to his word, students began to file in. Alisha sat in her seat letting out a long breath of relief.

"Are you okay?" Donny asked worriedly from behind her.

"That is the longest conversation I have had with him in a long time." She whispered to avoid eavesdroppers.

"Well then how do you intend to work together as Heads?"

"Shut up." She replied, turning towards their teacher.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
><strong>Ok, so originally this was going to include their first Head's meeting, but then I realized that it would take me a while because I need to add the conversation that Al, Rose and Scorpius and why he stormed out. I didn't know how fast I could get this done and I already made you wait for the last chapter for so long, I decided this much is good.<strong>  
><strong>Send me a review please.<strong>  
><strong>Keep Reading,<strong>  
><strong>The StoryWriter<strong>


	7. The Games Begin

When Albus entered the classroom for Potions, he didn't expect her to be in the front row. She seemed to be trying to make a statement, front row and the first thing anybody saw when walking through the door.

The substitute finished talking and Scorpius turned his chair so that he was facing Al and Rose. "What the letter say mate?" He asked and suddenly Al remembered the letter his parents had sent.

"I don't know, I'll read it later, wouldn't be able to focus on the words anyways." Al rubbed his temples trying to merely will away the headache.

"Ahh, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the magnificent brunette who decided it was time for a seat change, does it?" Scorpius teased. From the beginning it had been Scorpius who had been the biggest advocate for Albus to finally kiss the girl. After the break-up he had been forced to choose a side, and since that day he had always been a little bitter that his best friend had forced him to make such a choice. It made sense for Rose to pick Al's side, but it was a hard decision for Scorpius and he always feared that his friends didn't understand just how much their friendship meant to him. Never had he thought that he would be civil with the Potters, but actually able to spend the summer at their house, that wasn't even a possibility as a dream to him.

Despite the side Scorpius had chosen, he always hinted to Al that he had made a mistake, hoping that one day, Al would finally admit that he had.

"Shut up." Al whispered.

"Does anyone have any idea who the guy next to her is?" Rose asked curiously.

"Donovan Jackson, he moved into our dorm last night, cool guy but he asks a lot of questions." Scorpius answered, remembering the previous night.

"Don't they always though, I mean they always want to know about the war from the perspective of the children." Rose rolled her eyes, it was all too predictable.

"Yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it? But all he wanted to know, was about the girl who ate alone." Scorpius looked at Albus' reaction.

"Why does he want to know about her?" Albus was intrigued but refused to show interest so he let Rose ask her questions.

"Well, he was actually pretty angry at us for abandoning her like that." Scorpius didn't say it aloud, but his anger towards the subject was well known.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know shit about what happened. Neither does anyone else in this damn castle, no one told them to ignore her, they made that choice on their own. I can't be held responsible." Albus managed to keep his voice at an angry whisper before storming out of the class.

The anger slowly subsided as he got further away from the class. Why did she sit in the front? Was something really different, had she finally moved on?

Why did it feel like suddenly the life they had built to avoid each other and the walls around themselves were being pulled down brick by brick?

She had decided to make a point by sitting in that seat today, by sitting in his seat. Not just the seat next to his or close, but that exact seat. She knew what she was doing, and he understood loud and clear the meaning of her actions.

If she thought she had won by throwing off his game, but two can play. He refused to lose. So, knowing that his friends had gathered his belongings, he headed to his next class and watched her, planning his next move.

He knew she wouldn't appear at lunch, and predictably she went to visit Hagrid. He watched as she left his cabin, heading towards the Greenhouses. He too headed in that direction.

"Nice to have you Mr. Jackson. You are certainly deciding to make quite an impression by befriending the like of her." He listened at the door as Neville spoke.

"Sorry sir, but it sounded almost as if I should be afraid." The new kid replied, Albus couldn't help but smile at what his godfather said next.

"Son, if you aren't afraid, you haven't met my godson yet. He is the jealous type and is more than a little protective of her." That was an understatement, if anything happened to her, who know what he would do. Again he almost laughed aloud at Alisha's annoyance over his protectiveness. Even if they were still together she would have been upset, she hated to be thought of as a burden and hated even more to have someone think they had to protect her. Especially after people began fawning over her after what happened with her father.

That was another reason he knew she would be alright if he left, she would survive. He listened as his godfather called him an idiot, time for his grand entrance.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Admitantley she had beat him again, she knew to wave the boy in his face and it took all he had no to show his jealousy, so politely he excused himself from the conversation.

He was still trying to calm his heartbeat when his friends arrived. Unfortunately they knew him well enough to see something was wrong.

"What's up mate?" Scorpius asked while slapping his friend lightly on the back.

"I talked to her," They didn't bother asking who, only one girl could invoke that reaction.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
><strong>Ok, so this was a really short chapter, I usually try to make it 1,000 thousand words at the least, even with this message it probably won't make it that far. Next chapter should be the one in which they hold the Perfect's meeting, sorry that I haven't been able to reach that far. But it will most definitely be in the next chapter. Plus, two chapters in one day, I know I should have just made it the same chapter. And if you didn't realize that there is a chapter before this one that you haven't read, sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Will Update soon,<strong>  
><strong>The StoryWriter<strong>


	8. The Prefect Meeting

Let's face the facts, being a perfect used to be considered an honor, but honestly nobody cares anymore. For the most part the meetings are filled with fifth years sent by the older students to get the schedule for rounds and every meeting after that gets increasingly smaller.

However the news of who was given the roles of Head Boy and Girl had spread even quicker than the normal rate, just as all gossip concerning this ex-couple seemed to. Not only did every Perfect show up to watch the conductors of the meeting but several others showed up as well all whispering to their friends waiting for the meeting to be called to order. Albus showed up just before the scheduled start time and Alisha was already standing at the front of the room. As soon as they both stood at the front table silence fell in the room.

"What the hell?" Albus asked to the room in general. "Everyone who doesn't have a badge get out." He pointed to the door for emphasis. "Patric get out, a Captain's badge doesn't count. Ravenclaw's team is a joke anyway." Jessica Patric got up trying to hide her blush as she walked out the door.

"Alright, this will be quick and easy, here are the first month's schedule for patrolling." Alisha flicked her wand and a piece of paper floated to each student. "If you have a problem with it or need to switch, that is up to you to arrange and let either Al or I know." She emphasized this by placing one hand on her chest indicating to herself and one hand on Albus' shoulder, a move that no one missed and only Al tried to ignore.

"Of course that will probably be a major problem because no clubs have started and we had no idea what anyone's schedule is like, we need a list of dates that don't work for you next month before the 25th otherwise you might just have a conflict of interest and if any of you miss a single patrol you will be in a world of trouble, this is people's safety at risk. I'm sure you've all heard of my father?" Albus ended his little speech with a teasing smile but underneath his easy-going demeanor everyone could tell how serious he felt about the matter.

Elizabeth Young, a daring 5th year Slytherin was the first to speak. "Well, I can personally attest to having heard of your father, but what I want to know is if you'd be willing to tell me more about your family, maybe over a picnic Saturday?" She winked at him flirtatiously and Alisha pasted a smile on her face while resisting the urge to throw her quill like a dart straight to Elizabeth's forehead.

"Well you see, that does sound lovely, I love a good picnic." Alisha almost choked as the words threatened to rip out her heart. "But here's the problem, I'm not desperate enough to only date a girl who wants an in with my family." Albus had a sickly sweet smile on his face as his words cut right through the plastic facade that was Elizabeth Young. "The fact that anyone would think I would stoop that low is just . . . wow, did you really think that would work? I'm just curious, does anyone think that?" He asked the crowd who were all suppressing laughter. "Now the last few reminders, prefects must fill out reports for any detentions you give out, this is to keep you all honest. None of you are allowed to take points off and curfew does apply to all but us two heads as long as you aren't on patrol."

"I guess that's all," Alisha too was trying to stop from bursting out laughing. "You can all leave now" She finished quickly, turning away only to start crying from silent laughter.

Students quickly filed out of the room and laughter echoed through the corridors.

"That was brilliant," Alisha choked out, trying to maintain her laughter.

Albus just smiled at her, "Glad I could entertain you." He said before he succumbed to the laughter as well. They just sat there laughing and for at least a few moments, it was like the old days. Nothing was ever simple, that just life, but when they were together everything just seemed a little more manageable and in moments like this, they could step back and just enjoy being teenagers, hell they could feel like kids again.

The funny thing about moments, not unlike dreams, they were over a little too quickly and as reality set back in. They weren't supposed to care about each other and unknown to each other, each was dying inside at the thought that they were suppose to hate the other.

"I should go," Alisha whispered.

"You . . . you don't have too . . . I can go if you want." Albus stammered.

"No, I have to go talk to Donny. He was going to meet me just outside." She tried to smile.

"Oh, well yeah you have to go then."

Alisha grabbed her bag and was just opening the door when Albus call her name.

"Yeah," She just slightly so he was barely in her line of view.

"You two aren't dating are you?"

"No, I haven't been on a date since you walked away, and that probably won't change." Alisha raised her head confidently. Sure she had basically hinted she had feelings for it, but hell would freeze over before she lost the confidence she swore she would have this year.

Donny was waiting at the door, and had she asked he would have had to admit he was listening in on their private moment. In the past twenty-four hours he had heard nothing but theories on what had happened between the most famous couple in Hogwarts since Harry Potter and his now wife Ginevra. Actually some might say they were more popular than James Potter and Lily Evans. Since when has gossip ever been trustworthy? There were two sides to this story and only two that mattered, and he was determined to hear those two versions. It was obvious that they were meant to be, if you really needed any proof, scroll back up and read that last scene. But before Donny could ask Alisha and Albus, he needed to talk to their two best friends that stood by and pick one side leaving the girl to fend for herself against an entire school.

**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**  
><strong>Hey Best Friends!<strong>  
><strong>Did you enjoy, was the Prefect meeting all that you would hope it would be? What do you guys think of Donny, this I honestly want to know, do you like him and his mission or does he feel as if he is just there? I need to know if I need to change how he is perceived because if you can't tell he is esential. School is starting Monday, but I am going to try my absolute hardest not to let that halt my updates and if you feel as if it is send me a scathing message, please. <strong>  
><strong>Love all of you,<strong>  
><strong>The StoryWriter<strong>


	9. A Walk Around the Lake

Days passed and though they had their own private dorms, it was almost an unspoken rule to speak to one and another before being in the eye of the public. They discussed not but perfect duties, never straying. Alisha and Albus, as Head Boy and Girl, had to patrol together, but they decided that they could walk individually only to meet up and exchange silent acknowledgement that nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

Donny didn't want to just come right out and ask about what had happened two years ago. Merlin know that he couldn't talk to the other member of the ex-couple in question. It didn't take long for Donny to figure out what his next move needed to be.

"Do you consider yourself a good friend?" Donny asked the two fellow Gryffindors as they did their homework in the corner of the common room.

"Excuse me?" Rose Weasley asked confused.

"Do you consider yourselves to be good friends?" Donny repeated his question.

"Of course, I would do anything for my friends." Rose replied, confident in her response. However it was the boy who didn't answer that caught Donny's attention. Scorpius sat next to Rose nervously avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"I'm sure you would. That's why Alisha sat alone at every meal, isn't it Malfoy?" Donny effectively turned the conversation to the blonde, Rose also looked at her friend.

When he paused in his answer, Rose replied for him. "Our loyalties lie with Al, Alisha was like a sister to me, but when she broke up with him, she made her choice."

"Is that really what you think?" Donny found himself shocked at how little she knew. "Scorpius know the truth don't you? That's why you feel so guilty all the time." He didn't say anything else, instead he went up the stairs to the seventh year's boy dorm. However he did stay within earshot for how Weasley would respond.

"Who does he think he is? You can't just walk in here and assume you know everything about everyone after being here for a few weeks. Ugh, I can't believe him!" If only she could see the smirk on his face, he knew more than one might think.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**  
>Alisha was glad to be home, even after the first few days of havoc. Slowly she was able to breath truly again, smiling had become rare for her. That is a true smile was rare, her lips would quirk up at something her teachers said, or just Hagrid being Hagrid. Nowadays the only true smile came from the thought, <em>I have a friend.<em>

Herbology had always been her favorite, she enjoyed how everything seemed to start with plants and animals, after that everything gets progressively more complicated, but not this. Neville also happened to be her favorite teacher, not because her ex, believe it or not he doesn't completely rule everything in her life. Neville was different, Mcgonagall was wise and sarcastic, but too strict. Slughorn had amazing stories, but was way too full of himself. It went like this for all of the teachers. Except the herbology teacher, Neville wasn't the quiet shy little boy he had rumor to once have been. He was strong and wise, but always humble. He enjoyed nothing more than tending to his plants and spending time with his wife. It had been in the midst of the War at Hogwarts that Neville had confessed his love for Luny-Luna Lovegood. She simply asked him why he hadn't told her sooner. If you were to ever meet Luna Longbottom you wouldn't be able to understand how a woman who believes in nargles could also be so observant to actual reality.

Alisha had actually meet Neville on her own despite him being Al's godfather. She had been dropped off early for the train in her first year. No, early isn't a good word, early is an hour before the train leaves. Eight o'clock in the morning is unreasonable. Not that her father ever cared, she was simply lucky to be given a ride. To make matters worse Platform 9 ¾ didn't appear to exist. Now legend tells that Harry Potter himself couldn't find the train on his first day. Neville had made a habit of arriving before most inorder to help anyone who might not be able to find their way. Alisha was sitting against the barrier between 7 and 8 watching and waiting, hoping to believe that magic was as real as she had always believed. Neville had found her, he told her is she wanted to go to Hogwarts all she had to do was believe in it and walk into the barrier. Of course she knew it could be part of a hox, but she needed to be sure that it was true.

At the time she hadn't known who he was, but when she saw her in class the following day she passed by him and said a quiet thank you. They hadn't become friends until Al had officially introduced the two. Even after the break-up, Neville remained the only human to not ignore her or turn their back. Sure the other teachers didn't cease communication, but they did withhold communication during class or in public places.

Friday afternoons were sacred, after classes Neville would take a walk around campus as he waited for his wife to arrive from Hogsmeade, most afternoons Alisha would join him on this walk and they would talk about anything muggle or wizard. They conversed about history, talked of the future and complained about the present. Alisha had debated for days on whether to bring her new friend with him but in the end didn't have to decide. Neville sent a letter, he said he wanted to meet her new friend in greater detail, _he's a brave man_, the letter read.

So the two friends made their way across the grass to the greenhouses to meet their professor.

"So tell me what do I need to know." Donny said.

"Need to know about what?" Alisha looked confused as her voice portrayed.

"Well of course I know about the public version of your relationship. I also know that Professor Longbottom is the godfather of your ex. Before I enter I need to know how it is that you are still friends with this man while you and the family seem to have severed ties." Alisha took time to deliberate exactly how to respond. The problem with Donny was that he wasn't here during the good days and therefore has no idea how things have made such a drastic change since then.

"Neville refused to ignore me in public unlike the other teachers, he asked me questions, he showed his disappointment in my lack of participation and withdrawal from ordinary life. I don't like talking about my life." She concluded.

"Lovely, I know this isn't what you want to here, but you're going to have to tell him sooner or later." The students turned around to find Neville standing in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Alisha gave him a hug before stepping back again.

"You know it's rude to listen in on a conversation." she mock reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off.

"On that note, I have to thank you for agreeing with me sir." Donny brought himself back into the conversation.

"School isn't in session right now, I hate being called sir." Neville began to walk, not waiting for them to follow.

They talked for hours, eventually Donny had to leave, he needed to use the little wizard's room. Neville volunteered to walk Alisha back to her dorm. When they were alone they finally spoke of what had been hanging over her head since their evening began.

"I can't tell him," She didn't have to specify who him was or what she was talking about. "I haven't told anyone, I opened up once, look where that left me." She was on the verge of tears, something that very few people have seen. "He can't know, he can't know how pathetic I really am."

"Stop it, you are anything but pathetic, you have been through too much to ever think that." Neville grab her by the shoulders, trying to make her see sense. "You fought your way through the death of your mother, and your father's abuse, you stayed happy and optimistic and you have healed."

"But I didn't do any of that." The tear pouring down her face. "It was all-all him, he saved me from my father. I didn't fight him off . . . I was hiding in a closet. He held me, quite literally together after the death of mum. It was always him. Then he - he went and bloody walked out on me." She took several deep breaths. "I loved him . . . hell I still love him, why did he leave?"

"Nothing is as it seems love." Neville couldn't tell her the reason why Al had broken up with her, he had been sworn to secrecy by his godson. "But who sent the letter to Al?" He saw her about interupt but stopped her. "No you didn't come out and ask for help, but your cry for help was obvious. You were strong enough to ask for help. There was no way to fight the bastard on your own, it was your strength to realize you couldn't do it all by yourself." Her tears calmed and her breathing returned to normal. She hugged the man who was like an older brother. Sure he was a much, much, older brother, but the feelings were still the same. Harry Potter would always remain her surrogate father.

Nobody saw him, actually they never saw him when they went on their walks. He never stood close enough to hear what they were saying and he didn't know why he did this time. Even now he wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. Did he really want to hear that? Sure he knew the dangers of what he did, but was it truly that bad? Alisha was the strongest person he knew, aside from his parents, and that was hard to do. He loved her, and was now positive that whatever it took, he would make it right.

Albus swung off his invisibility cloak and waited for the password at the entrance.

"_The only people who are really hurting are the ones who never show it, _and, _You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it." _The voice of the painting spoke. "How do these quotes connect to each other?" Oh the irony. Did the painting somehow know exactly what was going on.

"Alisha," Albus said under his breath, thinking of how to word his response. Before he got the chance however, the portrait door swung open.

**(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)()(_)**

**Hello all,**  
><strong>It has been a while, but not too long. School sucks, what else is new, right? Anyway, let me know what you think. I don't want to have to start requireing a certain number of reviews. I know it's against site policy, however everyone does it. It makes me mad, but I need feedback.<strong>  
><strong>Review Now,<strong>  
><strong>The StoryWriter<strong> 


	10. No Sleep and A Lot of Questions

Albus got no sleep that night, and not for a lack of trying. He tossed and turned, so much he finally put on his pair of trainers and decided to go on a walk. Without thinking it through he crept across the floor of the Head's Common Room. Silently he pushed open the door to Alisha's room to watch her sleep, just to make sure she was okay. Reassured Al left the common room to take a walk. He stopped in front of the door he had unconsciously been walking towards the entire time. Gently he knocked on the professor's door, the one guy who he could talk too.

Neville answered, looking bleary eyed and tired. Yet he almost looked unsurprised to see Albus standing there waiting. He simply stood to the side, allowing his godson entry.

"How long have you been going on the walks with us?" Neville was never one to beat around the bush, especially when it came to Alisha.

"Since . . . well I don't actually think I have ever missed one. How did you know?" Albus couldn't even find it in himself to be embarrassed at being found.

"Your Dad taught me a trick, I don't know how I didn't pick up on it sooner." Neville seemed to be thinking over how he missed Albus following him.

"I never followed you that close, until tonight, usually I just took the opportunity to watch her for a little bit, when I'm under the cloak I don't have to pretend I don't care."

"I guess I still don't understand why you can't just talk to her?" Albus sighed, he had tried to explain this to his godfather many times before, but never found the right words, or maybe a good enough excuse. "The ones we love are always safer where we can keep them safe while still loving them."

"It's too late for that, she hates me at this point." Albus looked at the ground, hope didn't seem to exist in his eyes.

"We shall see." Neville said cryptically.

Without another word, Neville transformed the rug into a small cot for Albus' to spend the night.

Scorpius had been distant since Donavan Jackson had come right out and accused him of everything he already hated himself for. Rose had remained angry, but only because of how much the man knew about what had happened without being told anything. Infact, Rose wasn't even mad about him knowing about what had happened, she was mad that he was smart enough to know every player in the game.

Scorpius spent most of his time walking around the grounds, that is where she found him. Lily Potter never saw Scorpius as an older brother figure, no that's what she had her actual brothers for. Scorpius was kind and sweet, he never treated her as if he was better than she nor did he act as her superior. It was in her fifth year, his sixth, that their friendship became something more. To this day the couple will argue over who made the first move, neither would probably ever find an answer.

No one in either family knew of their secret romance, and not for the reasons you would think. They did not fear their parents wouldn't approve of their relationship. Instead, they both decided that it was cruel to boast of their happiness while Al was in such obvious pain in everyone's eyes except his own. So they settle for stolen moments when no one was looking.

Lily always knew where to find Scorpius at any given point, it was almost a secret talent. So that is how she came to stand before him. The good weather was fleeting and based on Lily's attire, she planned to enjoy every minute of it. She wore jean shorts that stopped mid-thigh, and a black tank-top. She sat down beside her boyfriend and immediately curled up to his side, even though he was upset, he welcomed her comfort.

"Have you met the new kid?" Scorpius asked her while he tightened his grip.

"I'm going to assume that you're talking about the 7th year, because it's not like every year twenty plus kids join the school." She gave him a teasing smile. "But, no I have not yet met the new kid, Why?"

"Just something he said yesterday. I just find it strange that the first thing this new guy does is draw attention to himself by befriending Alisha, then sticking his nose into what happened all those years ago." Lily, like the rest of the Potter family knew why Albus broke up with, who she believes, is the love of his life. Lily was one of the more outspoken people when it came to the break-up. The only thing she didn't know was the guilt her boyfriend felt.

"He obviously isn't an attention seeker, otherwise he would have befriended one of us, Albus being number one. Befriending Alisha is social suicide, I think he's brave because there is no way he didn't know what he was getting into. After the first time they were seen together he would have been informed of all the rumors." The couple sat in silence for awhile, eventually it was time for lunch and at the great hall they went their separate paths. Scorpius found Rose, she didn't talk to him, she was staring intently down the Gryffindor table, most would say she was thinking. But once he followed her gaze it couldn't be mistaken, she was watching Donavan as he ate lunch with Alisha.

'='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='='=  
>Albus arrived late to lunch, the familiar buzz of a hundred people talking could be heard the staircase. He almost didn't want to have to face her, the other hundreds of kids, fine. But if she saw him, he wasn't sure if he could stay strong. He loved her, how could she ever doubt that?<br>That was a stupid though, he chastised himself. Of course she would think he hated her. But he didn't, and there was no way to ever explain to her how he did all of this to her because he loved her.

Karma, fate, destiny, whatever you believe in. Perhaps it was simply a coincidence. Yet the moment Albus gathered the courage to get lunch, the two people he wished to avoid, he ran into them instead.

None of them said a word, not even an apology was mumbled. It wasn't until Alisha and Donny had left that Albus realized there was a note that had been slipped into his pocket.

_Sorry to disappoint, but no this isn't Alisha. We need to talk, tomorrow meet me in the kitchens just after lunch. -DJ_

So Donavan wanted to talk? Well this should be different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>You know all of those excuses about school and life. Well, yeah. I'm not going to give anymore excuses but here is this chapter. Please review, I would love to know what people think. I realized that Next Generation stories aren't as popular on this site, but you should let me know that someone is reading.<p>

Don't Hate Me,  
>The StoryWriter<p> 


	11. Tea Anyone?

Albus hesitated to walk into the great hall. Something was off, he didn't have his poker face on, he almost appeared upset.

Alisha was off in her own world, she had been that way since she had ended her walk with the Professor. It wasn't strange for her to get caught up in her own world and forget to participate in a conversation. Donny blamed it on the years she spent alone with nothing but her thoughts. She refused to get anywhere discussing why she had no friends. Not that he hadn't already been told all the stories by anyone who wanted their own questions answered from the "new kid". With Alisha distractedly eating, and Albus still deciding what his next move would be, Donny pulled out a small piece of parchment, just enough to write a quick note. He then stood up quickly, knowing his friend would be quick to follow him.

Donny was forced to step outside of what would be considered a normal walking pass to make sure they couple ran into Albus. In the midst of the awkwardness, Donavan was able to slip the parchment into Al's pocket.

They quickly rushed off, trying to avoid any further contact.

Alisha had Arithmancy after lunch whereas Donny had a free period. Most days he had nothing to do, but now he had a meeting. Albus didn't take Arithmancy either, yes Donny was very thorough. Donny walked his friend to his class, then turned around and headed to the kitchens. He planned on being the first to arrive, but it didn't surprise him when he found Albus already there and eating, he must have decided not to face the crowd.

"After all the stories I have heard about you, I never pictured you as a coward." Donny spoke up to announce his arrival.

"You obviously haven't been speaking to the right people." Albus responded, not even looking up from his glass of tea.

"Well who exactly do you purpose I speak to? Rose? She is too loyal, Malfoy is too guilty, and Alisha is too used to being alone to depend on anyone." He witnessed Al flinch at the mention on Alisha. Donny took his seat and ordered tea from the all too eagar house elves.

"Yeah, and I guess everyone else doesn't know enough to actually be able to tell you anything." Albus said with a half smile.

"Let's not forget the fact that they worship the ground you walk on, not to mention who your father is."

"Well you seem to be the only one who doesn't mention who he is. Why do you care anyway? Who's to say I'm not just some ass-hole who dates a girl, waits for her to fall in love before dumping her? Why has no one posted that story in the paper, or spread that rumor around?" He seemed almost angry that people didn't degrade him.

"Oh, I'm sure Witch Weekly already had that issue printed the week you two broke up. But they were waiting for one thing. There was one thing you had to do, and everyone would have believed the story. Can you guess what that would have been?" Donny watched as Al thought it through, apperently he had spent a lot of time thinking about it because it didn't take long for him to come up with an answer.

"All I had to do was ask another girl out on a date." It seemed like the most obvious answer in the world now.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Donny shouted sarcastically to no one. "So, two years later, it is imposible that you didn't love the girl, otherwise you would have moved on by now. So my question is what happened to make you break up with the girl you love?"

**Albus' Point of View**

Albus noticed how he said love insteaded of loved, past took the time to study the boy before him. Not as the new kid who was way in over his head, or the guy that Alisha was going to possibly fall in love with and finally move on. Instead he saw a man who was way smarter than anyone gave him credit for and insightful beyond his years.

Donavan knew everything, and no one had fooled him. Albus knew first hand all the different rumors that had been spread about himself and Alisha. Somehow, Donny had been able to pick out all of the small truths and piece them together to create a pretty accurate picture.

It was then that Albus realized that with all the questions that Donny had asked, no one had bother to ask any questions about him. Al couldn't even recall what school the guy had transferred from or why.

"Why do you care?" Albus asked.

"Why don't you just answer the question?" Donny countered. For a few moments the two boys just stared at eachother from across the table, occassionally taking sips of tea. Niether made a sound, waiting for the other to break first.

Albus felt satisfaction as he Donavan sat up straight and broke eye contact. "Look, my life is long and complicated and in the end it doesn't matter. I know two people in love when I see it, I could tell by the longing look you gave her that first night of the year. But if you don't want to tell me, I guess I can't really be mad because I refuse to tell you anything about myself." Donny told Al. Then he stood up, said thank you to a few house elves before making his way to the door. He seemed to hesitate before walking out the door.  
>"You couldn't have messed up that bad." Albus held back the scoff at the idea. "I'm serious, your reasoning must be really good, at least in your mind. I'm sure that if you explained it to her she'd understand." Then the mysterious boy left.<p>

***&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***  
><strong>I really have no excuse other than the fact that I usually write the moment I have a brilliant idea and I just have yet to have one. I have been contemplating which direction I'm going to take this story and I believe I have a good idea what I'm going to do. It's the little details that are the problems. I honestly don't know how J.K. Rowling did it.<strong>

**I know no one, or at least very few people, reads this. I don't understand the point of disclaimers every chapter, obviously this is too poorly written for J.K. Rowling to have actually created this story. So to all of you reading this know, I just had a few ideas that I wanted to write down and hoped that people would like them. I do have some claim to a few of these characters and because the future of the wizarding world was left up to the imaginations of others I have some claim to the storyline. But this world, which I take my rightful place as a bystander in, belongs to J.K. Rowling and I would never try to claim this as my own. These may be my characters and my words but it will never really be my story. **

**Review, even if it's to tell me you hate me for taking so long. **  
><strong>Forever faithful,<strong>  
><strong>The StoryWriter <strong>He didn't know why he did it. Actually, he knew exactly what he was doing. Donny watched as


	12. What is a Family?

The hour ended and before Albus had time to really analyze his conversation, at least more so than he already had, with Donny he was forced to make his way down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. Fortunately, Donovan did not have this class with us. Unfortunately, this class only had two students from Gryffindor, those so happened to be Albus and Alisha. Until last year, the class had been taught by Hagrid. While everyone loved him, no one could bother take the class seriously, so once they finished the O.W.L. for the class they moved on and dropped the class. It wasn't until after the students had signed up for their classes that it was announced that Hagrid was retiring from teaching leaving the position to Teddy Lupin. This of course caused many girls to go begging their respective Heads of Houses for a class change, but they were disappointed. Hagrid still lived and worked at the school, he just decided not to continue teaching, instead focus on the animals.

Teddy Lupin's parents Remus and Tonks Lupin were both murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts. He had only been a month or two old when Voldemort finally met his end and although he had lost his parents, he was never forced to meet the same fate that so many other children who had been born during the war had to suffer through. Directly after Teddy's birth, his father had met up with Harry Potter. Remus had been best friends with Harry's father and godfather, and they had been more accepting of Remus than words could have believed. Since both of Remus' friends had been murdered, he named Harry as young Teddy's godfather. That way he knew that if something were to happen to himself and his wife he would have someone who knew what it was like to lose their parents, and his son would never be mistreated. Remus and Tonks had died in hopes of leaving a better world for their son and they had.

Teddy was raised by his grandmother, but had never been far from the Potter home. He attended weekly family dinners and had been present for every major event including weddings, birthdays, holidays, and had been in the waiting room for all three of the Potter children's births. In the end, Teddy fell in love with Victoria Weasley, the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur and the oldest of the Potter-Weasley children. They were now engaged to be married over the holidays.

Due to that fact that this was their final year at Hogwarts and with NEWTs coming up at the end of the year, Teddy had decided it would be best to spend their year reviewing with a few new creatures added in here and their. Today they were planned to venture into the Forbidden Forest to see if they would be lucky enough to spot a few threastals. This fact had escaped Albus' mind until he reached the spot in which the class was beginning to assemble. Alisha, like always, was already there reading a book up against a tree.

A few minutes later the ten students in the advanced Care of Magical Creatures class began to make their way through the forest, being led by their teacher. Albus decided to chat with his brother/friend/cousin, truth be told they never really found the perfect name to describe Teddy's relationship with the Potter family.

"How is Vic doing?" Albus asked, referring to the older man's fiance.

"Busy at her mum's planning the wedding. All I can say is the merlin I work here and don't have the opportunity to be at easy reach whenever a detail falls through. Just last week she found out the band was double booked and there was a mistake on all invitations. Thankfully they hadn't been mailed yet. But the women had to take out all the cards and fix the mistakes. Even with magic it took ages because Vic had to have either her or her mother inspect that the correct change had been made."

Al laughed. "That sound like Vic."

"What's up with you, how is the term going so far?" Teddy asked.

"Um, do you know who Donavan Jackson?" Al decided that he needed to talk to someone about the conversation he had just had.

"Oh yeah, met him the other day. He seemed alright, he helped me track down a few of the thestrals for todays lesson. It helps to have someone who can see them . . ." Teddy trailed off as he saw the look on Albus' face. "Why do you ask?" But just then a few students still gasped in shock as they saw the slabs of meat suspended in mid air and slowly disappearing. "We are talking later." Teddy warned.

"Okay class, gather around." Teddy shouted. "I know you all learned about thestrals a few years back, but we are working our way through all that you learned in the past."

He surveyed the crowd, since he wasn't here the first time they saw these creatures, he didn't know if anyone could see them that hadn't before. "Can anyone see them?" He asked and was surprised to see only two people raise their hands. He almost cursed himself, of course only Albus and Alisha could see them. But no one else really?

Albus stood with his eyes fixed on the horse like creature with black wings. This wasn't his first time seeing them, he had already had the ability the first time they had learned about them in class. It had happened when he was a little kid, actually it was when Lily was born. Albus had been a baby at the time, therefore his parents weren't sure if his brain would be able to recognize what he was witnessing, apparently it had. His parents were in the delivery room as well as was Hermione. Ron and Neville were watching Teddy, James and Albus when James and Teddy began to complain about being hungry. Ron took baby Albus with him to go look for some kind of food. He walked through the main lobby when an old wizard walked in, his family frantic but he seemed at peace. Almost as if he knew he was going to die, but his family wouldn't allow it. They hurried try and get him seen by a medi-witch, but it was too late. The old man simply sat down in a chair and peacefully died in his sleep. Ron had seen too many people die, but so few had expected and embraced it so easily. What he neglected to think about was the fact that he was holding in his arms his sister's youngest boy and he had never seen any form of death.

They returned with food and shortly after they ate, little Lily Luna was born. As the family gathered around the hospital bed, James asleep in a chair and Teddy was preoccupied reading a book for school, Ron explained what happened. Harry and Ginny, whether it was because they were enjoying the birth of their little boy, or because it had not been a man dying in pain and agony that their child had watched, they simply said their was nothing they could do to change it. They later told Albus about this before he went off for his second year of school, afraid of what would happen when he saw the thestrals pulling the carriages when no one else could.

Alisha was another story however, she had watched her mother die, internal bleeding. One day her mother decided to finally fight back, she was killed because of it. In front of her own daughter, to crush any possibility of her trying to rebel against her father.

Second year Alisha had no idea what was awaiting to pull her up to school. She thought something was wrong with her, and held that belief until the first trip to Hogsmeade in her third year. The thestrals were waiting to bring them down to the small town. Albus went up to feed one of them and apple, seeming to know exactly where they were. As a result, he spent the whole shopping trip explaining what these creatures were and why only they could see them.

Class ended and Albus held back to talk to Teddy, but Teddy got an owl stating their was a new wedding emergency and he needed to get to a fireplace.

With classes over for the day, Albus decided to head back to his room before the Prefect meeting later on that evening. Due to the fact that she left before him, Albus turned to corner to see Alisha waiting for her question at the portrait.

"Define Family." the ominous voice of the painting spoke.

"Those who are their even when the rest of the walks out on you. The people who can always tell something is wrong, and always know whether to ask 'what's wrong' or simply remain silent as they let you cry." She had silent tears falling down her face and her voice began to quiver towards the end. Alisha looked like she was going to continue but she need say anything else, the portrait had already swung open. Albus let the portrait swing closed before he approached, hoping that Alisha wouldn't know he heard.

"Your family is those who have the same blood as you. True?" The portrait asked. It's funny how these questions always seemed to relate to whatever was on Al's mind. Teddy had no blood relation to him and he was family. Neville, Luna, Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Scorpius, none of them were related. Hell, even looking back at his parents childhood. Harry and Hermione were welcomed into the Weasley family with open arms. Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley were Harry's biological family and for the first part of his life, they were horrid to him.

"False, family is who you love and who loves you, whether you've known them a week or you're whole life. No matter how you meet them or the relationship you have with them, you choose your family." Again the door swung open. As Albus stepped inside he began to wonder what would happen if he had said true. Would the portrait have let him in, or said he was wrong and locked him out until he agree?

Those who are their even when the rest of the walks out on you. She had been talking about him, even if she didn't know it. Even if she hadn't wanted him to hear it, they had understood each other without a doubt, that is until he not only but that doubt in her mind, but he forced her to question all that she had learned. He had tried to help her see that not everyone was like her father. How could he prove that to her if she went and left? People warned him, that night before he said goodbye. An emergency family meeting.****

**~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!~!**!  
>I just want to thank all of you, seriously. 1,000 reads is a lot, well to me it is. And I love each of you reading this right now. Of course I would like to have more than five reviews but I love those five reviews. So thank you.<br>Please let me know what you think.  
>Storywriter<strong>


End file.
